For you
by flyingleafbunny
Summary: And this is how Yuuri and Victor spent Valentine's Day together.
1. Love, Yuuri

_The day before_

"What am I doing in a supermarket buying all of these? Silly Yuuri, you're making honmei-choco for Victor. Still, this is something you'd see in a shoujo manga." Yuuri wonders to himself.

After buying a few baking instruments from the baker's store, he now finds himself in the supermarket to buy ingredients for honmei-choco. He decided to surprise Victor by baking some sweets himself. This is actually Yuuri's first time to give someone a Valentine's gift and the recipient is his fiancé, Victor Nikiforov. Yuuri's sure that Victor will more than appreciate the gesture by taking pictures and posting it online before eating it.

"Oi Katsudon! What are you doing there spacing out?"

Yuuri turned his head around and saw that Yuri Plisetsky, or Yurio as he and Victor calls him, standing right behind looking quite surprised to see him.

"Oh Yurio. I'm surprised to see you here of all places."

Yuri then let out a huff before speaking. "I'm just here to buy a few things before heading back home. Are you just gonna stand there looking like an idiot or are you gonna buy something? Wait a minute, what exactly are you buying anyway?"

Yuri points out the basket that Yuuri was holding. In it contains some baking ingredients plus what is undeniably some chocolate to go with it.

"I'm actually making something for Victor tomorrow" Yuuri says with a tinge of embarrassment. "I wanted to surprise him so keep this a secret for me, will you?"

"Figures." Yuri snorted. "But how the hell are you gonna keep this a secret from him? You two live together. He's practically glued to you whether you notice it or not."

"That's actually my problem right now. I have to either skip practice tomorrow or cut my practice short to go home early. We know both are horrible options since the Four Continents is nearing and I have to win in order to compete at Worlds."

Yuri raised an eyebrow and asked, "Can't you just buy him something that's already made? I don't understand why you have to go through the trouble of making Victor something when we know he'll love it either way."

"Well, this is how we celebrate Valentine's Day in Japan. We feel like it's more special if it's handmade. Victor will love it more if he knew I made it myself, I think."

Yuri then paused to think for a moment before offering to help Yuuri. "Alright Katsudon, I'll help you out to make sure you don't fuck up. I know where you can make your Valentine's shit without Victor finding out. Tomorrow after practice, see me in the locker room. I'll let Victor know you're going with me for lunch so he won't wonder where the hell you are once you're done with practice. If you take too long, you can forget about me helping you out. Got it?"

Yuuri smiled knowing that despite Yuri usually being sour and aloof, he's kind when he needs to be. He's just not honest with his feelings, that's all. Maybe this is how Yurio shows agape.

"Okay. Thanks so much for helping me out Yurio", Yuuri said gratefully

Yuuri then noticed Yuri has a slight blush on his face when he said, "Whatever. I'm not doing this to be kind to you or anything. It's payback for letting me stay at your home when I was in Hasetsu."

After paying for their groceries, they agreed that Yuri will keep Yuuri's groceries so as to not arouse suspicion when Yuuri gets home. Besides, at least they can start making Yuuri's present once they get to where Yuri told him where they'll be able to make it in peace. Afterwards, they went their separate ways.

* * *

 _Valentine's Day_

Yuuri skated out of the ice once he's done with practice. Yuri left and went to the locker room a few minutes ago and he needs to go directly in order to not keep the boy waiting. He just finished putting his blade covers back on when suddenly, he felt a familiar hug from behind.

"Done with practice already, my love? Won't you stay for a bit to watch me skate?" Victor whispered into his ear. Victor whispering into his ear never fail to make Yuuri's heart skip a beat.

"Yeah." Yuuri said as he turned to face Victor while the latter's arms are still around him. "But I can't stay for long. I promised Yurio we'll have lunch together and you know how impatient he is. Besides, you need to practice now. We both need to be in Worlds so we can't miss out on practice."

Victor then gently placed a peck on Yuuri's lips before releasing his arms from Yuuri and heading to the ice. "Alright, my love. Meet me here later when you're done."

"Okay. I will." Yuuri said. He then hugged Victor before heading to the locker room.

When Yuuri reached the locker room, Yuri was already finished dressing and packing. He stood on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Make it quick Katsudon so we can get the hell out of here sooner."

After they left the rink, they headed out to Lilia's house. Even though Yuri won the Grand Prix gold, he still needs the guidance of Lilia as a choreographer since the season isn't over yet. Besides, he's not yet satisfied with the Grand Prix gold and he wants to keep competing with both Yuuri and Victor as rivals. Not that he'll admit the latter part to the two.

Lilia's house wasn't too far from the rink and Yuuri's impressed as the edifice is quite elegant. When they got inside, the interior is even more elegant. Contrary to what the exterior would imply, the interior is quite spacious.

Yuuri found a cat asleep in a cushion. He was about to bend down to take a closer look at the cat when Yuri suddenly interrupted him with a lecture. "Don't disturb the cat. They don't like their sleep disturbed. The kitchen's this way so leave the cat alone."

Yuuri then walked towards the room Yuri pointed at.

"Amazing. I never imagined you could live in such a fancy place Yurio."

"This isn't my house. It's Lilia's, one of my coaches." Yurio said. "I used to live alone in an apartment before coming here."

"Eh? Lilia? You mean the one who's always with you at the kiss and cry."

"Yes. She's a former ballerina like Minako. I'm sure Minako has heard of Lilia since she's a famous ballerina from what Yakov said."

Yuuri then got embarrassed when he found out that this nice house wasn't actually Yuri's. For him, it feels like he was intruding a private space. "Are you sure it's okay with Lilia? Wouldn't we trouble her too much?"

"Don't worry about it Katsudon. The kitchen is barely used before I started living here and Lilia doesn't give much of a fuck about it. As long as we clean up afterwards, she won't mind. Besides, I use the kitchen all the time to cook meals."

"Eh, you cook your own meals? That's interesting to hear." Yuuri was impressed that someone as young as Yuri could take care of himself.

"How the fuck do you think I survived when I was living alone? Of course I know how to cook. Besides, it's cheaper to cook your own meals than going out every time I need to eat."

"I understand. I used to live in Detroit when I was studying. My roommate and I take turn cooking our meals when we don't have classes. It's more fun sharing meals and eating new kinds of food."

Yuri was right. The kitchen is spotless, like no one has used it for quite a while. In fact, the entire house looks like it came straight out of a book. It reminds him a lot about Victor: shining and elegant.

Once they were in the kitchen, Yuri brought out the groceries they bought together yesterday and set it over a counter He handed Yuuri a blue apron before putting a red apron on himself. "You can make your shit on this side. I'll make lunch on the other side." Yuri then points towards an oven. "The oven's right there. Call me if you need anything else."

With that, the two of them set off to work.

Yuuri learned how to bake when he was in high school. At first, he confused sugar with salt, overmixed the batter and burned the cookies he was making that time. Needless to say, the cookies he made were a disaster and he was convinced he'd screw up if he were to try again. But with the help of Yuko and his mother, he was able to gradually improve to the point that he can bake on his own. However, he's only limited to baking bread and cookies since he didn't put in a lot of time and effort to hone and expand his baking skills. Cake is something he never baked before. Which is why he spent the last few days watching videos on the Internet and searching for recipes online that's easy to make.

He decided to bake the cookies first so he'll save on time. It's not only Victor that he'll give a Valentine's gift to. He wants to show his gratitude to the people who helped him out when he moved to Russia.

Yuuri looks a bit messy after mixing all the ingredients and preparing the cookies but at least he's almost done. He was about to place them in the oven when he noticed that Yuri's standing in front of it with his arms crossed and his hair in a ponytail.

"Not so fast Katsudon. The pirozhki's almost done. Let's wait for it before we put that in the oven"

Soon enough, the pirozhkis were done and they adjusted the temperature to the correct amount so as to not burn the cookies. Yuri placed the pirozhkis in a cooling rack.

There was a silent moment between the two of them before Yuuri broke the ice.

"You mentioned that you lived by yourself before coming here. I'm amazed that someone as young as you could manage on their own."

"Yes. I was actually born and raised in Moscow. I only came here when I was scouted to be a figure skater. My family couldn't move with me to St. Petersburg so I had to learn how to be independent. Whenever a competition's in Moscow, Yakov lets me stay with my family for a few days and then I'd come back here for training."

"Family?" Yuuri asked suddenly. Yuri never mentioned much about his family.

Yuri was silent for a moment before saying, "My grandfather and mother. As a kid, my mother wasn't around much. It was always just me and my grandfather. He'd always be there to watch my skating practices when I was a kid."

Yuuri felt like he stepped on a landmine by asking a personal question. "Ah sorry. I didn't mean to step out of the line."

Yuri then let out a small smile, grateful for considering his feelings. "It's fine Katsudon. Not like telling you all of this would bother me." He then continued, "I eventually got used to my mother not being around so much. My grandfather would often pick me up whenever I come to Moscow and bake me some pirozhkis whenever I'm in Moscow. He'd also make it a point to come to the arena himself and watch the live performance as an audience. After the competitions, he would always pick me up and we'd go home afterwards."

"So it was your grandfather who taught you how to cook."

Yuri then smiled brightly while saying, "Yes. His pirozhkis are the best. He was actually the one who taught me the recipe for the pirozhkis I made today."

After their talk, the cookies were done baking and the pirozhkis were cool enough to eat. Yuuri and Yuri sat down on a nearby chair to eat.

Yuuri bit into the pirozhki and a familiar taste welcomed him.

"Delicious! This is the katsudon pirozhki you gave me for my birthday." Yuuri exclaimed

"Good, isn't it? My grandfather went through all the trouble looking for a katsudon recipe. When he got one, he decided to make it into a pirozhki filling. And he did all of this because I told him I like katsudon." Yuri said all this with a proud smile on his face.

"You really love your grandfather, don't you? I can see who your agape is." Yuuri said softly.

"Yeah" Yuri agreed. _Actually, grandfather's not the only agape in my life_ , he thought. Not that he'll let any of them know.

When they finished eating lunch. Yuuri then set off to bake the cake.

Yuri then raised an eyebrow and wondered aloud, "I thought you're already done with what you're giving to Victor. What are you trying to do now?"

"Oh those cookies aren't for Victor. They're for the people I'm thankful for." Yuuri then pulled out his phone and showed Yurio the video he saved on his phone. "This is what I'm making for Victor."

"This seems easy enough to do. Have you tried making this before?"

"Actually, I haven't. I've never baked a cake before." Yuuri admitted embarrassingly.

"Huh? Then why are you going through all this trouble for Victor?"

"I've never done all of this before to be honest. I've never had someone to celebrate Valentine's Day with. Because of that, I've always thought that I'd have to spend my whole life alone. Sure, I'll always have my family and friends but they won't always be there for me. But then, Victor came into my life and showed me it doesn't have to be that way. I don't have to fight and walk alone. Victor will be there for me always."

"Fine. Fine. You don't have to tell me more or I might have to puke rainbows." Yuri said with a sigh, seemingly able to understand Yuuri's feelings. "Hand me your phone. I've never baked a cake by myself before either but I'll read out the recipe so you won't fuck this up."

"Thanks Yurio."

With Yuri's help, Yuuri was able to bake the cake just fine He didn't stumble or got confused with the ingredients since Yuri was keeping a close eye on him. If he did make even a slight mistake, Yuri would catch and correct him before scolding him. It was a big help for Yuuri, even it if was hands-off help from Yuri.

Decorating the cake turned out to be more fun than Yuuri expected. He wasn't the most creative person off the ice but he could always surprise Victor with his actions. And if spoken words have failed him, he could at least show it to Victor instead. The decoration may have been simple but it's the thought and the message that counts, right?

With some help from Yuri, Yuuri then packed the baked sweets. The cookies were in a transparent plastic bag tied with red ribbons while the cake was in a red box tied with a pink ribbon. He took out a card stock from his bag and wrote messages for all the people he's giving these baked sweets for. He then tied the cards to the ribbons.

Afterwards, he and Yuri cleaned the kitchen before Lilia comes back home. He left a bag of cookies on the counter with a note saying, " _Thanks for letting us use the kitchen. – Yuuri Katsuki_ "

Yuuri and Yuri then left Lilia's house to go back to the skating rink.

"What was that you just did? Why did you leave some cookies in Lilia's house?" Yuri asked when they reached the rink.

"Oh that. In Japan, we give out two kinds of chocolates." Yuuri then explained Japanese Valentine's practices to the younger Russian. "The cookies are giri-choco or obligation chocolate. It's not actually as bad as it sound. It's just to thank friends and acquaintances. What I'm giving to Victor is honmei-choco or romantic chocolate. That's why I went through all the trouble to bake a cake for him."

"That sounds more like a marketing ploy to me." Yuri said.

Before they got inside the rink, they met Mila who was about to go out. She was finished with practice for the day.

"Oi Mila. Is Victor still inside?" Yuri asked.

"Victor? I haven't seen him when I practiced in the rink. Maybe you should ask Yakov. He's still inside." Mila said.

"Thank you Mila." Yuuri then gave Mila a bag of cookies. "It's for you."

Mila was surprised with the sudden action. "Eh? For me?"

"Just accept it Mila. He went through all the trouble making it." Yuri explained.

"Umm… thanks." Mila said with confusion on her face.

"Don't get the wrong idea Mila. He's only doing this to thank you." Yuri then added.

Both Yuuri and Yuri went inside the rink to look for Victor.

"I see." Mila said. She smiled when she read the note attached, " _Thanks for looking out for me – Yuuri Katsuki_ "

When they got inside, they met Yakov who was about to exit the rink. He was also done coaching for the day.

"Oi Yakov. Do you know where Victor is?" Yuri asked.

"Victor left early today. Apparently, he went home to do something for Katsuki for Valentine's Day. He only told me to let you know of this before heading out." Yakov said gruffly.

"Thanks so much Mr. Yakov." Yuuri then gave him a bag of cookies. "Here, it's for you."

"Huh?" Yakov was also surprised by the action.

"Just accept it Yakov. It's what they do in Japan." Yuri explained.

"Okay." Yakov understood while reading the note attached. " _Thanks for looking out for Victor and me – Yuuri Katsuki_ "

Yuuri and Yuri then exited the rink. Both of them decided to go to their respective homes since they were already informed where Victor is.

"Oh yeah Yurio. This is for you." Yuuri said while handing Yuri the last bag of cookies he has.

Perhaps it was Yuri who was taken by surprise the most by this action. It did caught him off guard since he was certainly not expecting he'd receive what Yuuri made.

"Eh? Are you sure? I wasn't even much help today anyway" Yuri said confused.

Yuuri then reassured him by saying, "Yes, I'm sure. And you've been plenty of help today. I couldn't have made all of these if you weren't there. Thanks so much for today, Yurio."

Yuri then blushed while saying, "D-don't take this the wrong way, Katsudon. I'm accepting this so that your hard work won't go to waste." He then said in a voice so soft that Yuuri almost didn't hear it. "Thanks."

"Well, I'd better get back home. Victor's probably waiting for me." Yuuri said before leaving. "See you tomorrow."

When he's sure that Yuuri was out of his sight, Yuri then let out a smile.

"That idiot. He sure can make something good." He then said as he ate the cookies that Yuuri gave him.

Once Yuuri reached the apartment that he and Victor share, he was greeted by the darkness.

 _Did something happen today_? He thought as he entered.

"I'm home." Yuuri said while he closed the door behind.

* * *

Author's note:

I got inspired to write this fic after seeing a Valentine's ad from Royce Chocolate on Facebook. The ad has a letter that starts with a "Dear Viktor" written at the top. Naturally, Yuri on Ice fans exploded when they saw the ad, apparently dominating the comments sections.

Plus, Anime News Network had an article regarding which characters would fans give chocolate to on Valentine's Day. The main trio are on the list, with Victor apparently topping it. (link: interest/2017-02-08/fans-choose-characters-to-exchange-chocolate-with-on-valentine-day/.112000)

I remembered that in Japan, they give out chocolates on Valentine's Day. If you watch a lot of anime series, there are often scene or episodes dedicated to characters making Valentine's chocolates. Here's some explanation for those of you not familiar with the custom.  
Giri choco or obligation chocolate - It's given to friends, family and acquaintances to show gratitude. Like what Yuuri said, it's not as bad as it's name makes it out to be.  
Honmei choco or romantic chocolate - It's given to significant others or to the person one has romantic feeling for. Normally, this type of chocolate is handmade to make it more special. This is why I made Yuuri go through the additional effort of baking a cake for Victor.

I added in Yurio's background but I did keep it as faithful to the canon material as possible. That's why it's not mentioned much.

Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	2. Love, Victor

_The day before_

"Yakov, please let me cut my practice short today. I promise to make it up the next day."

Victor Nikiforov, five time World Champion, pleaded with his coach Yakov Feltsman like a puppy begging their owner to take them outside.

However, his coach let out a stern "No".

Victor should have seriously expected this answer. With the Worlds Championship a month away and the fact that he's both Yuuri's coach and competitor, he should have at least known that he's pressed for time.

But this Valentine's Day is different from the previous years because now he has someone to spend it with. Besides, it's his first time to actually celebrate Valentine's Day. He already planned out on how he'll surprise Yuuri. He just needed the time to pull it off perfectly.

"Aww. Why not?" Victor pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Yakov, already too used with Victor's antics, replied with a sigh, "You know all too well the reason Vitya. What makes you think we have time for this?"

"Come on Yakov. It's just for a few hours." Victor pleaded, apparently not even letting logic get in the way of his plans.

Yakov then gave Victor an earful of a lecture, "Vitya, you just came back to compete after taking a break to coach Katsuki. I didn't really expect you'll compete and coach at the same time because competing is taxing enough as it is. I allowed you to do what you want since I believe you know well you have to work twice as hard to make everything work."

However, Victor wasn't listening as intently as Yakov wanted as he's seemingly deep in thought.

"And now you're telling me you want to cut your practice just when a major competition is nearing? Have you lost it?" Yakov nearly shouted at Victor for being inconsiderate. Seems like things will never change.

Victor would still push through with his request, "But Yakov, it's just for today. I promise to make it up next day."

With a resigned sigh, Yakov finally gives in. "Alright fine. We can cut your practice tomorrow but you'll have to make up for the lost hours. We can't be wasting any time. Seriously Vitya, you'll send me to the hospital one of these days."

"And I'll be sure to visit you there with Yuuri." Victor said innocently.

He doesn't get it, does he? Yakov thinks to himself.

"By the way, why are you asking to cut practice tomorrow?" Yakov asked. He needs to know why Victor has been insistent with his silly request today.

Victor then said with a smile on his face, "It's Valentine's Day tomorrow. I wanted to surprise Yuuri with something special. I already have plans for it so I just need the time."

He's actually worse than Georgi. Yakov thought. To think he'd cut precious practice time for something as silly as Valentine's is incomprehensible. Not to mention downright unforgivable.

Then again, it's thanks to Yuuri Katsuki that Victor changed for the better. His skating was not only better, it actually has life and love in it. Something that Victor's routines do not have before becoming Katsuki's coach. But most of all, Victor's happier now that he has Katsuki in his life. It's not only his skating that got life and love. Yakov supposes that he'd cut them some slack for that.

"Fine. I understand. Now get your ass on the ice before I change my mind." Yakov said with a huff.

Victor smiled before saying, "Thanks Yakov."

* * *

 _Valentine's Day_

Victor then set his plans into motion. While Yuuri's still in the locker room preparing, he decided that now is the perfect time to ask Yuri to keep Yuuri occupied for a few hours.

He knows that Yuri isn't the easiest person to ask a request from. Usually, the boy would either ask for the reason or complain before finally conceding if he agrees with it. Still, it wouldn't hurt to try. Besides, he could always charm the boy just like what he did with Yakov to get his way.

"Yurio. I have a request to ask." Victor called aloud.

"What is it Victor?" Yuri asked while keeping a scowl on his face.

Victor then took hold of Yuri's shoulders and began his request, "Can you accompany Yuuri for a few hours? I have a surprise for him and I need to keep him from finding about it. Please?"

Yuri paused for a moment before agreeing, "Sure."

Well, that was easy, Victor thought. Yuri easily agreeing to a request happens only once in a blue moon. Then again, it seems the boy actually enjoys hanging out with Yuuri even if he won't admit it.

"Thanks Yurio." Victor said with relief.

He then saw his fiancé walking out of the locker room, ready to practice.

After bidding his fiancé a short farewell, he then took advantage of what little time he has to perfect his program. He may be a five time World Champion but that doesn't mean he is infallible as he notes that both Yuris are formidable opponents. They did break the world records he himself set.

This will be fun. He thought.

Afterwards, he left practice and told Yakov he'll be going home. He also added to tell Yuuri that he went home and that he has a surprise from him if he asks where Victor is. Yakov agreed to his request. Then Victor left the rink in a hurry.

Victor was glad that he asked Yuuri's mother, Hiroko, to teach him how to make katsudon. He knows all too well just how much his fiancé loved the dish, so he's adamant in learning how to make it to surprise Yuuri. His first attempt was a bit of a disaster since the breadcrumbs didn't stick to the pork cutlet when it was done frying. He also over mixed the egg so it looked more like a pork cutlet omelet than katsudon. Thankfully, Hiroko was patient so Victor was eventually able to improve cooking katsudon.

On the way home, he also bought a bouquet of red roses. After all, nothing says "I love you." more than red roses however clichéd it may be. He checked on the Internet to make sure that red roses would convey his message perfectly in all languages.

Once he got home, he placed the bouquet on the table gently. He fed Makkachin before he started cooking the katsudon. Luckily, they had all the ingredients for katsudon so he didn't need to go out and buy them. He then cooked the katsudon according to how Hiroko taught him.

After deeming the katsudon to be perfect enough for his love, Victor then cleaned the kitchen and covered the bowls. He took a quick shower, dressed up and prepared the table. When he deemed everything to be perfect, he let out a satisfied smile. He pulled out his phone and took picture of the table. Then he posted the pictures in his SNS account with various hashtags like #ValentinesDay, #ForYuuriKatsuki and #Surprise among others before turning of the lights.

The door being opened and closed was heard then a familiar voice called out to him

"I'm home."

Victor responded with the usual warmth in his voice.

"Welcome home."

"Victor? Where are you? Why is everything so dark? Did the electricity got cut off?" Yuuri asked with a slight panic in his voice.

"I'm over here." Victor calls out to him. "I have something for you. Wait for me there."

Victor then went over to the door to fetch Yuuri to show his surprise. It was a bit difficult since it was mostly dark inside but thankfully, the sun hasn't completely set yet so at least Victor has an idea of where's they're going. Victor noticed that Yuuri was holding something in his right hand so he took the left hand instead. Victor then led Yuuri towards the dining table. Before they got to the table, Victor said, "Okay, my love. I want you to close your eyes."

Yuuri then laughed and said, "It's dark in here. I don't think closing my eyes is even necessary."

"But that would defeat the purpose of surprising you." Victor pouted. "Besides, isn't it more fun this way?"

"Okay, okay" Yuuri finally gave in to his fiancé's request and closing his eyes.

"Don't open your eyes until I say so, okay?"

"Okay"

Victor lit the candle that was at the center of the table. Yuuri felt the sudden illumination but he still kept his eyes closed.

"Open your eyes now, love"

Yuuri slowly opened his eyes and to say that he was touched was an understatement. He felt more in love with Victor just from this surprise alone.

On the table is a lit candle in the middle, two katsudon bowls and a bouquet of red roses on the side. Makkachin's sleeping just near the table.

"Surprise, my love. I hope you'll enjoy what we're having" Victor said with a warm smile on his face.

"Amazing Victor. You never cease to surprise me." Yuuri said while enjoying the romantic view.

"Why don't we sit down? You'll love what I prepared for you."

"Eh? You mean you prepared everything yourself?"

"Yes." Victor nodded.

"So you even cooked the katsudon?"

"That's right love"

Yuuri then said with a huge smile on his face, "That's the best surprise you've given me for this day"

"I had your mother teach me the recipe before we moved here. I wanted to surprise you with katsudon I made myself one day and today is the perfect day for that."

"Speaking of surprises, I have one for you as well." Yuuri the showed Victor the box he was holding.

"Oh, I wonder what surprise my adorable fiancé has for me." Victor wondered aloud while Yuuri set the box down at the table.

Victor then pulled the seat out and offered it to Yuuri, like how a gentleman would.

Yuuri then joked before sitting down, "You're a sap, you know?"

Victor replied earnestly as he kisses Yuuri's hand before taking the adjacent seat, "Yes but I'm your sap."

They then dug into the katsudon bowls. Yuuri loved how the katsudon tasted and the effort Victor went through to make it for him. Maybe this is why Victor has been acting a bit strange today. He just hopes he returns the favor with his surprise.

"So this is why you left early after practice. I'm surprised Mr. Yakov allowed you to even cut practice short."

"I had to charm him to get my way. It wasn't easy since he knows me all too well." Victor complained.

Yuuri scolded Victor like how a mother would to her child, "You have to make up for the lost time on practice. You know we don't have much time until the Four Continents Championship. Then we have to compete at Worlds and I have to win a gold medal before we get married."

"Exactly why I asked for a short break today. I won't be able to do this with you before we compete at Worlds. Besides, Valentine's Day comes only once a year. Today's also our first Valentine's Day too." Victor said. He had a point, Yuuri thought.

"This is the best katsudon I've ever eaten." Yuuri said as he ate the katsudon.

Victor then went closer to Yuuri and said softly, "You know, I put in a secret ingredient in the katsudon."

Yuuri then got curious, "What's the secret ingredient?"

"Love." Victor said so seductively that Yuuri blushed right after hearing it.

Victor enjoys seeing his adorable fiancé gets flustered from hearing cheesy lines. It just made Yuuri more adorable.

Victor then chuckled before continuing and taking his seat, "Just think of it as 'the pork cutlet bowl fatale that enthralls men' image you initially thought for the Eros program."

Yuuri blushed out of embarrassment for initially using katsudon as his inspiration for Eros. That was one of his most immature ideas to date.

"Did the katsudon I made seduced you?" Victor then held Yuuri's hands with his own, "Or should I be the one seducing you?"

"You don't need to do that anymore." Yuuri said and laced his fingers with Victor's gently, "You seduced me a long time ago. I'm in your spell forever."

This time, it was Victor who blushed at Yuuri's words. Wow, Victor thought. Seems like he was not the only one capable of being this bold.

Yuuri said after finishing their katsudon, "Oh yeah. I made something for you. I hope you'll like it."

"If it's something you made, I'll love it. Now, can you show me what it is?" Victor said with excitement all over him. Yuuri never ceases to surprise him after all.

Yuuri nodded and took off the lid. Like him, to say that Victor was touched was also an understatement. He could feel Victor's blue eyes well up with so much happiness that he could drown in them forever.

On the cake, the words "For you. Love, Yuuri." Was written with white icing.

"You never cease to surprise me love. This is the best Valentine's gift anyone has ever given me. I feel like I fell more in love with you." Victor looked like he was about to cry tears of joy.

Me too, Yuuri thought to himself.

Victor took a lot of photos of the cake. He didn't want the thought of his Yuuri making something for him on Valentine's Day to be just a mere memory. Besides, he wants to show to the world how sweet his Yuuri is and how he's the luckiest man on earth.

Before he was about to post the pictures, Victor suddenly remembered that it's Christophe's birthday today.

"Oh yeah. Today is Chris's birthday. Why don't we call and greet him." Victor said.

Yuuri agreed, "Yes we should. I almost forgot about that."

They turned on the video messenger app on Victor's phone and Chris picked up the call immediately. Luckily, he was online.

"Hi guys." Chris said on the video.

"Hi Chris. Happy Birthday!" Yuri and Victor said in unison.

Chris chuckled before saying, "Thanks guys. I appreciate it."

"So Chris, any plans you have for today?" Victor asked with a smirk on his face.

"I'm actually about to go out. I'm just waiting for someone right now." Chris replied. "But enough about me. How's your dinner date going?" He added while wagging his eyebrows.

"W-wait. How did you know we're having dinner?" Yuuri asked nervously.

"Victor posted his surprise for you online. I never could have imagined that Victor could fall for clichés. Well, aside from you that is." Chris replied.

"Hey Chris. My sweet Yuuri made something for me." Victor then showed Chris the cake Yuuri made for him. Yuuri was embarrassed how Victor was showing him off.

"That's so sweet of you Yuuri. I can see why you two are perfect for each other."

Just then, a door being opened and a man's voice was heard on the other line, "Chris, ready to go out?"

"I'll be ready in a minute. Just need to tell my friends goodbye." Chris told the man.

"Sorry guys. I'll be off in a while. Thanks for the birthday greeting." Chris told the two.

"We will." Yuuri said.

"Enjoy your day Chris." Victor added.

"I will. Bye." Chris said before the call ended.

'Now why don't we eat the cake you made?" Victor said excitedly. "I want to taste the love you made for me."

Yuuri then nervously said, "I'm not quite sure how it tastes to be honest. That was my first attempt at baking a cake."

"Really?" Victor asked.

"Yeah." Yuuri then added, "I had Yurio help me out in making the cake. I'm not even sure if it tastes any good. I'm sorry if it doesn't." Yuuri had anxiety written all over his face as he said all of these.

So that's why Yurio easily agreed to keep Yuuri occupied. Victor thought.

"But you know, I did give bake some cookies and gave some to him as thanks. I did the same to Mila, Mr. Yakov and Ms. Lilia." Yuuri then explained further the Japanese custom of giving Valentine's chocolates. "This is how we do things back home."

"So I'm guessing the one you made for me is special then?" Victor asked with his trademark heart shaped smile.

Yuuri blushed and nodded his head.

"Then it doesn't matter how it tastes. It's the thought that counts after all. I'll love it either way." Victor then grabbed a fork to taste Yuuri's homemade chocolate cake and took a bite.

"Thanks for the food."

It's actually delicious, Victor thought. And to think it's his first attempt at baking a cake. Again, it amazes just how much Yuuri surprises him.

"Yuuri, this is quite good." Victor then offered Yuuri to take a bite. "Why not take a taste yourself?"

"Eh? But that's for you?" Yuuri said. "Besides, feeding me like that is kind of embarrassing."

"Please Yuuri?" Victor pleaded with his blue puppy dog eyes. "Do this for me? I've always wanted to feed you like this.

Yuuri won't admit it but he wants to feed Victor the same way too. "Fine. This is embarrassing but I wanted to do the same with you."

"You're right. I'm amazed I made it this delicious." Yuuri said after he took a bite from the cake that Victor offered.

And so, they fed each other with Yuuri's homemade cake like a lovesick couple. Just then, Victor noticed that Yuuri has some icing on his lips.

Victor smirked and held Yuuri's chin with his thumb, "Yuuri, you have some icing on your lips. Let me remove it for you"

"Eh. There's no need to do that Victor. I can do it mys-"

Before Yuuri could finish with what he was saying, he suddenly found Victor's lips pressed on his own.

This is sweeter than any chocolate. Yuuri thought as he indulges in the kiss with much gusto.

When they broke the kiss, Yuuri was blushing redder than a tomato. But then, they gazed at each other lovingly for a brief moment before leaning their foreheads against each other.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love." Victor said in a soft voice.

Yuuri smiled brightly and replied, "Yeah. Happy Valentine's Day too."

Victor will always make sure that every Valentine's Day with Yuuri in the future will be this sweet. He wouldn't ask for it any other way.

* * *

Author's note:

In Russia, they celebrate Valentine's Day just as how other western countries do. I'm sorry if Victor's surprise is not exactly original or grand. I'm surprised I managed to make Victor's part cheesy. I don't know how I did it but I hope you liked it.

Oh yeah. Happy Birthday Chris. Hope you enjoy your birthday.

Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and for reading this fic. I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
